You Raise me up
by Link no Sou
Summary: Basado en la novela y el anime de Romeo x Juliet solo en casi nada. L se disfraza de chica para investigar a Light, ambos se enamoran, pero, ¿podran estar juntos? capitulo 2 de 4. YAOI, LightxL
1. Inori

_**YOU RAISE ME UP**_

_Plegarias-Capitulo 1-_

Am, bueno, esta vez el fic será mas cursi que...mmmm, mejor dicho mas dulce que los dulces de L XDD

L.-No le vi gracia

Light.- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

L y Yo.-O.o?

Light.-...Perdón

Ejem, decía, esta vez será un genero que yo misma invente , D-N-WS, que se puede traducir como XD Death Note William Shakespeare, pero, en realidad es, Drama Novel Shakespeare William; sip, aprovechando la fiebre que se ha desatado por Romeo x Juliet, haré algo que me carcomía desde que leí por enésima vez la novela XD, pero eso si, NO será igual solo tomare los detalles de novela-Anime-DN y listo XDDDDDD

L y Light.-Me da mala espina O.o

--saco una rama de espinas- Aquí tienen unas buenas XD!

Publico.-...

Gato.-...

Yo.-... ah, momento, XD yo fui la de la broma XDDDDDDDD mwajajajajaja, como sea, ¬¬ así que, no quiero quejas, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños uu

L.- ¿para quien?

Light.-...me temo que, creo saber para quien, ¬-¬U

Es de, tambores por favor –se escuchan los tambores- de mi, para mi!!!!

Light.-Lo sabía ..

L.-Igual yo ..

Bueno, espero reviews y en especial de mis más grandes amigas a las que va realmente, dedicado. Acepto de todo y, tenedme piedad, esto lo soñé un día únicamente.

Ahora si. Fic!

_Plegarias._

* * *

Japón, Okinawa, 13:55 Domingo, Suite de algún Hotel.

-Ryuuzaki, te he traído lo que me pediste.

-Gracias Watari, y¿que tanto sabemos?

-Raye Penber, estaba investigando a Light Yagami el día que empezaron los experimentos.

-Entonces el hijo del jefe Yagami debe ser el mayor sospechoso. ¿Que sabemos de el realmente?

-Es uno de los mejores estudiantes de Japón, es un chico modelo...pero

-Pero¿que?

-En estos días ha salido con más de 16 chicas.

-_Ese chico, si que es inteligente para andar con tantas...sigh. _Consigue que alguna de ellas coopere con nosotros.

-Ese, es el "pero"...Ryuuzaki. El chico esta por hacer un Examen para entrar a la Universidad, y ninguna de esas chicas entrara ahí.

-Y no podemos conseguir que alguna de las chicas de la Universidad lo vigilen por que no sabemos que chicas estarán con el ni si el se fijara en ellas. Ahh, esto será difícil.

-Ryuuzaki --El aludido volteo con una carita algo molesta- Puedo sugerirte algo?

-¿hm? --Asintió, cualquier idea le vendría bien, no importa que tan tonta fuera, ya la arreglaría el después, o, eso creía.

* * *

-Nee, Light

-¿que quieres ahora Ryuuk?, estoy estudiando

-Tu celular esta sonando por si no lo has notado, y me molesta el ruido, contesta--El chico vio el celular, en la pantalla estaba el nombre de una chica, lo apago y prosiguió con lo suyo- Ya¿contento?

-Por que no has contestado?

-Era Miyu, de seguro quiere quedar conmigo otra vez.

-¿otra cita?, eres muy popular, aunque...sigo sin comprender bien por que saliste con todas esas chicas y después casi no le haces caso a ninguna

-Tu sabes que L sigue investigando a los que Raye Penber estaba siguiendo. Por obvias razones querrá contactar conmigo a través de algún compañero. El detalle radica en que, gracias al examen que viene, esas chicas no me verán después de la graduación, son tanto tontas que ninguna entrara en la Todai...y L se desesperara tanto que, quizás, cometa un error que me haga capaz de matarlo.

-Jejeje, no cabe duda que eres un genio, muy malo, pero un genio

-Cállate y mejor ponte a jugar el Mario Kart

-¿esta conectado? bien --se planta en la TV y empieza a jugar.

--gota- ¿enserio es un shinigami?, ahh, como sea--sigue estudiando- Pero, al menos, no tendré que preocuparme por L en un buen rato gracias a esto, jajajajajaja

* * *

Universidad Todai, día del Examen.

-El examen será retrasado 20 minutos, el examen será retrasado 20 minutos...

Se escuchaba en cada rincón este anuncio, por problemas técnicos el examen debía esperar 20 minutos mas, la mayoría de los chicos habían salido al patio a platicar y relajarse o dar una ultima repasada a sus notas. Light solo estaba recargado en una pared, odiaba esperar, y aunque había llegado 2 minutos antes del examen, ahora tendría que esperar casi media hora, estaba molesto, pero trato de verlo por el lado bueno, así no tendría que limpiar su habitación.

Entonces vio a un grupo de chicas, que, no muy lejos de el, lo veían, se sonrojaban y seguían hablando.

-_Je, ser tan guapo es todo un horro, no me dejen en paz._--Suspiro y las volteo a ver, les sonrió y vio como todas corrían, regreso a su aburrición hasta que...

-A...e...mmmm, esto disculpa--Una voz bastante suave se escucho, Light solo dijo "¿Que?", era una chica sin duda, aunque su voz era mas bonita que cualquier otra-No sabes donde, donde esta el salón 16-b, es que mi examen es ahí y me perdí y...no se si ya acabaste de hacerlo...ah...esto...

¿Existían chicas tan tontas?, suspiro, abrió los ojos y vio, a una chica en efecto, piel bastante blanca, ojos de un negro intenso, se notaba bastante maquillaje en sus cejas pero aun así no se veía mal, su ropa era de un estilo algo Gótico, al igual que el poco maquillaje en general que traía.

Por alguna extraña razón, Light no pudo decir nada, y por su cabeza solo pasaron 3 palabras.

-Que...Linda eres...

-¿Mande?--Se coloro un poco

-AH!, este no, yo --se volteo algo apenado-¿que me habías preguntado?

-Ah¿donde esta el salón 16-B?

-Ahí me toco a mi también, si quieres después te llevo, emh... ¿tu nombre?

-O...Odi...Odil...Umi Odil

-Yo soy Light, Yagami Light, se ve que no eres japonesa

-Ah, soy de Inglaterra pero mi padre era de Japón --Estaba poniéndose mas y más roja-_¿por que tantas preguntas¿por que me pongo tan...?, no debí hacerle caso a...NO LE DIBI AHCER CASO!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

_-¿hm?_

_-Que te parece si tu te vuelves la chica que se interese en el?_

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

_-Es una sugerencia, pero creo que seria lo mejor, aunque seria más fácil siendo mujer que hombre_

_-Pues si, teniendo en cuenta que es mas fácil que un chic se...--se pone rojo-No lo haré, eh dicho!_

_-Entonces¿que harás?_

_-hug, bueno--pensaba pero la idea de ser hacerse pasar por chica era demasiado acertada, y después del susto que le pego Watari no podía pensar bien- Ahhh, que mas da, acepto_

_-Veras que todo saldrá bien_

_-No lo creo, no lo creo Watari --_

* * *

Habían pasado ya los 20 minutos, ambos habían estado platicando todo el rato y L se había percatado que era muy caballeroso con las mujeres, aun así, le parecía raro que fuera así con todas¿acaso quería ser un don Juan?, como fuera, ahora estaban haciendo un examen (juntos) y no podía pensar en eso si no, se desconcentraría y su plan fallaría- y el hecho de vestirse de chica se habría ido al caño-.

* * *

Primer día de clases, y primer día de sufrimiento de L. Apenas había llegado Light lo saludo como si fueran ya grandes amigos -acaso no lo eran ¿ya?- y eso le molesto un poco pero en el fondo lo hizo sentir bien.

Se la pasaban platicando, y había momentos en los que olvidaba que tenia que ser como una chica y sacaba comentarios muy "machos", Light lo tomaba como broma y solo reía.

Pasaban las semanas y L incluso había empezado a olvidar que esta era una investigación crucial. Aun así, el investigaba pero disfrutaba mas estar con Light.

-Mira nada mas, un carrito de dulces, jiak...odio los--antes de que Light pudiera decir algo L ya había salido volando a comprar unos, Light rió, y solo, se quedo viéndola

El celular de ambos sonó, L tomo el suyo y después decidió no mostrar ningún modo de sorpresa, y siguió comprando caramelos hasta que...

-¿Que mi padre que?

L volteo rápido, pago los dulces y fue con Light, este estaba bastante preocupado, rápidamente Light colgó, L pregunto que sucedía -aunque ya estuviese enterado- y Light solo trataba de hablar.

-Mi padre, tuvo un infarto

-¿que?

-Umi-san, quizás no te lo deba decir pero --respiro profundamente- _A ella no la quiero meter, por primera vez en toda mi vida, no quiero hacerle daño a una chica, no así...no se que tenga ella pero...creo que_ Mi padre es el jefe de la policía Japonesa, eso todos lo saben, pero

-¿esta bajo mucha presión?

-No...No es eso, el es, el encargado del caso de Kira --L fingió sorpresa- Y al parecer tuvo un infarto y

-¿tienes que ir?

-Si

-Entonces nos veremos mañana

-Claro, este --se puso rojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rapidísimo- Nos vemos!

L se quedo ahí algo rojo, Light le, le había besado la mejilla, y eso se había sentido tan bien. No supo cuando, pero había caído de rodillas en el pasto¿por que se sentía de repente tan feliz y luego tan triste?, sabía la razón, la razón por la que en su interior, en el fondo de su alma, dolía como si estuvieran estrujándolo.

-_Si el, si el, se enamora de mi, no será realmente de mi _--apretó el césped bajo sus manos- _será de Umi Odil, de esta chica que estoy fingiendo ser, no de Elle Lawliet, no del chico que en verdad soy, y duele por que, por que_--No lo soporto mas y salio corriendo del lugar, Watari ya lo esperaba fuera.

En cuanto el mayor lo vio llorar rápidamente pregunto el por que, Elle se recargo en el y le dijo que todo estaba mal, que nunca debió aceptar ese modo de investigar a Light. Por que había cometido un error enorme, había cometido un error imperdonable.

Se había enamorado de quien no debía.

De Yagami Light.

* * *

-Tu¿tu eres L?--Decía el chico castaño bastante sorprendido

-Hai, soy L, y tú eres mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira, Yagami-kun

Light no podía creer tal cosa, no tanto lo de que ya sospechara de el en primer lugar, si no el hecho de que, un chico desgarbado, que no se para bien, con los cabellos así y ojos de Panda, sea L.

-Y le dijiste eso a mi padre¿cierto?, acaso quieres matarlo ¿L?

-Realmente no, pero es justo que sepa lo que yo pienso de ti

-Por favor, chicos, no peleen es un hospital

-Lo siento Papa, pero, es que...

-Light, no te preocupes, Ryuuzaki es una buena persona, pero por obvias razones debe de desconfiar, si tu no eres Kira solo espera, veras que todo se solucionara

-Eso Yagami-kun, si no eres Kira no te deberías de preocupar--Light claramente noto el doble sentido de las palabras de L.

Después de casi agarrarse a golpes, que Yagami-san los reprendiera como niños de 5 años y que L le sacara la lengua a Light, el mayor se retiro.

En el camino L iba demasiado pensativo, lo que llamo al atención de Watari pero prefirió no decir ni una palabra, esto era algo que L, y solo el, debía de comprender.

* * *

Jojojojojojo¿les ha gustado? Me he esforzado mucho haciéndolo por que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo dividirlo para que quedara en capítulos.

Light.- De chica gótica… ¬ que sexy

L.-OYEME SOU¿POR QUE YO?

Por que tú naciste para ser cosplayado mi amor.

Light.-¬¬ dirás, MI amor, no tuyo tonta

L.- ¿.. Se pelean por mi?

Light.-Ahhh, olvídalo, sigue dando datos técnicos tonta.

Ay, como me hartas. Bueno, solo serán 4 capítulos pero, espero que con esos basten para que les guste y los emocione. Es todo. Adiós se cuidan, nos vemos en el capi 2.

Y apachurren el boton de GO! o los mato --Light recibe un golpe- X.x

Deja de amenazar a mis lectores disfrazandote de mi estupido asesino!


	2. So I can stand on mountains

_**You raise me up**_

_Capitulo 2_

"**Y puedo escalar las mas altas montañas" / Verdad**

Hi, hi, vengo con la rápida actualización de este hermoso fic. Si, de mi joyita.

L.-ME HACES SUFRIR!!!!

Light.-A mi también

Cállense!!!, bueno, os traigo este capitulo, el cual será cruel y muy raro O.o. ¿Por qué lo subo ahora? Por que tengo mi Peluche de L recién adquirido y por que ando de buenas XDDD además. tengo tantos regalitos que soy feliz!!!!. Nada más eso creo.

Bueno, disfruten el fic!!!!!!

* * *

Las vacaciones se acercaban cada vez mas, Kira no había dado un solo paso en falso, y a L no le importaba realmente, el era feliz con seguir fingiendo que era Umi, la chica que se pasaba casi el día entero a lado de Light, el chico mas guapo de la escuela y su amor imposible (N/S.-Que cursi se oyó eso carajo XDDDD).

Light, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en ella en casi todo el día, a veces se le quedaba viendo durante horas, hacia unos días se había percatado que le gustaba esa chica, no por el físico, por el carácter, ese modo de ser, esa manera de resolver problemas y el hecho de no tener que hablarle dos veces para que comprendiera algo.

En pocas palabras, estaba perdidamente enamorado, y ella, quizás, seria la única persona por la que daría la vida.

-Umi

-¿pasa algo Light-kun? --Dijo, mientras abría los ojos, se había quedado tan relajado que no noto cuando cerró los ojos y se recargo en el hombro de Light

-¿tienes libre la noche del viernes?

-¿eh? _No, no me vayas a... ¿me ira a...?_

-Bueno --la alejo un poco- me preguntaba si querrías ir a cenar conmigo ese día

-¿una cita?

-Eh, bueno si no este, yo --estaba nervioso, eso SI que era nuevo, Light, un Don Juan, un conquistador, nervioso por pedirle una cita a una chica, genial- Si, si quieres verlo así¿saldrías conmigo entonces?

-Claro _NOOOO, baka ¿que haces?, por que mi boca se abrió sola? ahora que haré?_

-Me da gusto que aceptases, entonces este, mmmm¿quieres ir a ver una película también?

-_No, di que no, di que no, di que no!!! _Si, claro, lo que quieras _Baka¿POR QUE? este es el día mas estupido de_ --Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un abrazo de Light-Light, kun

-Nos divertiremos

-Ah, si, claro

* * *

Viernes por al noche, Un cine en Tokio

L estaba comiendo dulces como huerfanito de hospicio. Light solo la veía y se echaba a reír a veces por que, ya llevaba 5 cajas de chocolates en el suelo por un susto.

-No seas así!

-Es que, jajajajaja

-Joooo!!! --Inflo los cachetes

-No hagas pucheros

-Pero es que --Nuevamente la película pasó una parte llena de terror y L brinco a los brazos de Light- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-oo, sabia que te daba miedo, pero no creí que tanto jajajajaja

-Cállate!! --estaba mas avergonzado que nunca en su vida, y rápidamente volvió a su lugar...para volver a brincar a los brazos de Light- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

-Jajajajajajajajajaja

-NO TE RIAS!!!!! --Les aventaron palomitas, ya que, aunque no gritaban MUY fuerte, y estaban hasta la ultima fila, molestaban a los de las 2 filas adyacentes- Oigan!!!

-Déjalos, jajaja--Light se estaba divirtiendo, creía que Umi no era tan cobarde -Agarraba gusanos muy fácil, no le temía a las ranas ni a las ratas, tampoco le molesta ver una víbora o que le pongan insectos en su mochila (esos ya habían pagado su castigado por hacerle eso aun así)- pero al verla así, no era decepción lo que sentía, solo hacia que el pensara que era tiernísima!

L por su parte se pateaba mentalmente¿por que tenían que entrar a ver la maldición a las 11 de la noche?, ahora si se sentía estupido, el creía que no le daría miedo, además la cara que Light puso cuando la vio en cartelera hizo que se rindiera.

Por que, en efecto, a el SI que le daba terror esa película, no sabia por que carajos, pero le daba pavor, dios, todas las películas de terror le hacían el mismo efecto, y el solo se golpeaba mentalmente por ser así de cobarde con algo ficticio.

Sintió los brazos de Light abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia su pecho, se sonrojo tremendamente.

-Si tanto miedo tienes, quédate así, no te pasara nada, yo te cuidare

-Light --Susurro- _Que, calido es, esta sensación, desearía quedarme así por siempre_ --Sonrió y siguió viendo la película.

Seguía asustándose pero, cada vez que Light notaba que se alteraba solo tomaba su mano y la apretaba fuerte, L al sentir esto solo sonreía y se calmaba.

_-Solo, solo un momento, solo por este momento...olvidare la investigación y, que Light no me ve como soy, solo, solo hoy, solo hoy quiero disfrutar y demostrar todo el amor que siento por el. Solo por hoy, seré feliz._

Al salir del cine, se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, L le replico a Light, pero este solo dijo que por "ella" haría lo que fuera. L sonrió y antes de entrar.

-¿que quieres cenar?

-Dulces

-¿que solo comes dulces? --Bastante sorprendido

-Bueno, la verdad es que si

-Jajaja

-Perdón, pero es que, bueno veras --Bajo la cara

-No es eso --Sonrió y la vio tiernamente- Es que eso me parece demasiado lindo, y, me gustas mas por eso

-¿que? --se coloro

-Que me gustas, eso dije

-¿Yo? _ESTUPIDO!!!!!! CLARO QUE..._

-Obvio que tú --alargo su brazo y acaricio su mejilla- Me gustas

-Pero yo, Light, bueno yo...

-Mi nombre se escucha demasiado hermoso en tus labios sabes?

-Light

-Si, me gusta como se oye --Se acerco más a L

Su corazón se sentía como si fuese a explotar, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa que solo lo hacia ver mas deseable, cerro los ojos y sintió como los labios de Light hacían contacto con los suyos, inconciente alzo los brazos y atrajo mas el rostro del otro.

Light lo abrazo por la cintura y lo apego mas a el. L abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Light y sintió al mismo tiempo sus manos recorriendo su espalda, el sonrojo aumentaba.

Sintió algo frió, húmedo, se alejo y vio que "umi" lloraba.

-Umi?

-Yo, yo, Light. --intentaba no llorar - _El, el no me quiere, no me quiere...no a mi, a mi no¿por que deje que llegara tan...tan lejos?_--salio corriendo y Light tras el

-Oye! UMI!!! ESPERA!!!!

Llegaron hasta un callejón, L se detuvo y entonces Light lo arrincono en la pared, trato de safarse, no quería, no quería estar cerca suyo. Light lo volvió a besar y L solo le planto una bofetada.

-¿que te pasa?

-Perdóname, enserio, yo, yo no puedo --Salio corriendo, y esta vez Light no le siguió.

-¿por que esta así? --Se le veía triste- No soy lo que ella quiere, seguramente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Light no vio a Umi en clase, ni en el descanso, mas a la salida estaba ahí, hablando con el director. Al terminar de hablar, el se acerco.

-Umi!

-Light--Se volteo y trato de correr pero Light lo alcanzo a detener- Suéltame

-¿por que me evitas tanto?

-Yo, veras

-Simplemente di que no te gusto y lo entenderé, Umi

-No es eso, no es eso!!! --No quería verlo, no podía verlo, si no jamás podría dejar de estar a su lado- Yo, yo debo irme, enserio --se soltó y se alejo rápido

Light se quedo ahí, viendo como se iba y entonces bajo la cara y al voltear, noto que toda la escuela lo había visto. Unas chicas lloraban, otros chicos no creían lo que veían y los demás, solo estaban murmurando que, como era posible, que una chica se le negara a Light.

Light camino cabizbajo, y se regreso al salón, no tenia ánimos de fingir ser alguien perfecto.

Por que sabia que no lo era, si no.

Ella nunca se hubiese alejado.

L, por su parte, ya había vuelto al edificio, y se había encerrado en su cuarto, no se había quitado el disfraz por que sentía que era lo único que le quedaba de Light, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Se sentó en su cama, se quito la peluca y siguió llorando.

-Yagami Light, ama a Umi Odil, una chica linda, que ríe, que sueña --Apretó el objeto en sus manos- No al estupido, raro y sin gracia de Elle Lawliet.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante

-Ryuuzaki?

-¿pasa algo watari?

-Al parecer tenemos un nuevo Kira

-¿que? --genial, aun estaba deprimido y ya había algo mas para preocuparse

* * *

Unas semanas después, L había pedido que Light se uniese a la investigación. No por que lo quisiera ver otra vez, si no por que este Segundo Kira usaba palabras que quizás, solo el verdadero Kira comprendería, y, alegando que Light posee una capacidad deductiva enorme, lo mando a llamar.

No se podían llevar bien, Light siempre estaba insistiendo que no era Kira y L al contrario.

Al final, terminaron encadenados, ya que Yagami-san propuso eso a ver si así, podían congeniar más.

A L no le molestaba, al principio. Podía estar a lado de Light todo el día, pero, aun así extrañaba ser atendido por Light, extrañaba los mimos, las caricias.

Pero no podía hacer nada, el mismo había roto eso para evitar mas dolor.

Tras unas semanas de estar así, Light había notado los rasgos tan raros de ese chico. Pero algo le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Gracias watari--dijo L al ver la mesa repleta de dulces

-hug, te los comerás todos?

-Sip, es hora de comer no? --dijo

-¿que acaso solo...?--se callo y omitió la pregunta, era como Umi

L también la había notado, y prefirió hacer como que no había escuchado. Entonces Light, por alguna razón, tuvo una idea.

-Podrías dejar de comer dulces, me molesta

-Si no quieres ver como los como voltéate, además, Yagami-kun, seguro solo tienes envidia de que yo estoy comiendo dulces y no te doy ninguno

-Como si me fueras a dar uno, caprichudo!

-¿que?, yo no soy caprichudo, solo por eso menos te daré algo de MIS dulces--inflo los cachetes y siguió comiendo algo molesto

Light entonces suspiro, cabía posibilidad pero, no quería seguir por ese día. Se sentó en uno de los sofás MÁS cercanos y entonces Watari entro.

-Ryuuzaki, tenemos al segundo Kira!

-¿QUE? --dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

L y Light estudiaron el expediente de la segunda Kira, Amane Misa, de 22 años. Entonces al tenerla en custodia podrían, no solo descubrir como mataba Kira, si no también, quizás, hallar al primero. Antes tenían que elaborar un plan para conseguir esto, razón por la que ambos chicos no durmieron en toda la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, Light inicio su plan, nuevamente, para descubrir si L era en realidad Umi.

-Ryuuzaki, te gustan las películas de terror?--El aludido tembló ante la pregunta

-Eh, si

-¿quieres ver una?, no creo que sea bueno trabajar tanto

-¿cual sugieres? --intento parecer indiferente

-La maldición

-¿por que esa? --Pregunto sin querer, acaso Light ya sabia?, no, no podía ser

-Acaba de salir en DVD y quiero verla

-¿No la has visto?

-No, así que quiero verla

Y así, L acepto, pusieron el DVD y al primer momento de terror L ya no sabia que hacer. Light solo lo observaba, y entonces paso. L se levanto, aludiendo que tenia que ir al baño. Light puso pausa, y cuando L volvió.

-Light-kun?--la habitación estaba oscura y entonces la TV (gigante) se prendió al igual que el radio a máximo volumen y la película estaba en la parte mas horrible.- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-UMI!--L volteo sin querer como resorte y entonces descubrió que había cometido un error- Así que eres tu

-¿a...a que te refieres?

-Te asusta esta película, cuando te enojas inflas las mejillas, comes solo dulces! No hay duda, no puede haber 2 personas así

-No te creas, puede que si --pensando como salir de este problema

-Ryuuzaki, sabes estoy saliendo con otra chica

-¿QUE? --grito sin querer por celos y entonces se tapo la boca- Maldita sea

-No creía que por atrapar a Kira y demostrar que yo lo soy fueras capaz de herir los sentimientos de alguien

-NO, no era eso! --se acerco a Light- lo, sobre eso yo

-Eres lo peor L, por favor, quítame estas esposas y aléjate de mi

Sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, Light lo odiaba, lo detestaba y no quería volver a verlo.

Quito la cadena y en cuanto lo hizo salio corriendo de ahí a su habitación. Se cubrió con la almohada y no paro de llorar. Light se quedo sentado en un sofá, pensando en que fue un tonto y se recostó.

* * *

L/Light.-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Que triste

Ah no sean lloricas!!!!

Bueno, estad listos por que para la próxima, lo mas cruel será la trama!!!!! Espero reviews y más cosas.

Antes que nada 1 detalle.

Yoshika, Cheza, Chise. Muchas gracias, me han hecho demasiado feliz Y-Y espero que cuando cumplan años sean tan felices como yo lo fui con sus felicitaciones.

Es todo. Ja-ne!


	3. To walk on stormy seas

_"To walk on stormy seas"_

Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!!!! Hoy el capitulo 3 de este fic sera subido

Light.-Lemon!!! Al fin, Lemon!!!!

L.-Pero…pero… lee bien el fic NOOOO no quiero, no quiero ;-;Light.- ¿ah¿pues que pasará? 

Nada!, nada, nada…am

Gracias a quienes me dejan reviews y leen esto.Espero este capi les guste tanto.Y…Es todo.Al fic!

* * *

Al día siguiente L llamo a todos los involucrados en la investigación. Light al bajar simplemente evito verlo, L se sintió mal y pensó entonces que, nadie diría nada por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. 

-Le diré mi nombre a Amane y me mostrare ante ella

-¿que?--todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Light

-Que me sacrificare para saber como mata Kira y poder tener evidencia para encerrar a Amane

-Pero eso no esta bien!!! --Grito Light, L lo vio sonriendo

-Es que, necesito un perdón por cometer un error, un error de amor Light--Sonrió nuevamente y salio

Light se quedo petrificado¿que acababa de hacer?, Umi era L, al fin y al cabo el lo amaba y, y, L le acaba de decir que era correspondido. Light se dio la vuelta. No dejaría que le hicieran algo a L.

* * *

L estaba frente a Misa, estaba amarrada y vio a L. 

-Amane Misa, culpable de ser la Segunda Kira, soy L, y mi nombre real es Elle Lawliet. ¿Como matas?

-¿quieres que te diga así nada mas? --sonrió

-Si aceptas cooperar puede que te dejemos libre.

-No, claro que no acepto--Sus amarras desaparecieron- Gracias Rem--dijo al "viento"

-¿QUE¿quien es rem?--Misa saco una libreta y entonces Light entro con los demás

-L!!!! --vio a Misa desatada-...Amane misa

-Vaya, vaya --vio a Light- Te eh encontrado, Yagami Light, Kira

Todos vieron a Light, este se quedo ahí, L no podía decir nada, quedo shockeado pro la noticia, es verdad que creía que Light era Kira pero, en el fondo deseaba que fuera, mentira. Misa rió y entonces vio a L.

-Lawliet, Elle, Yagami Light es Kira¿no querías saber eso acaso?, bien lo sabes ahora, y te diré otra cosa.

--Light se paro frente a L- Amane Misa, si aprecias tu vida, mas te vale que no te atrevas a tocar a Elle!

-¿quien dijo que yo le quería hacer daño a este detective, yo vine a matarte a ti

-¿que? --L murmuro

-Yo, Amane Misa, soy la única persona que merece ser Dios, tu lo tienes todo Yagami, yo perdí todo, yo se que es sufrir, por eso yo se lo que la gente requiere. Tu solo intentas saberlo, estupido mortal. Por eso ahora debes de morir

Saco su Death Note y comenzó a anotar a Light, Elle, aunque no sabia si eso mataría o no a Light, se abalanzo sobre la chica haciendo que su Death Note volara.

Light rápidamente tomo esa libreta y vio frente a Misa un SHinigami Blanco. Entonces vio que ese monstruo sacaba su propia death Note.

Light pensó rápido, si no hacia algo podrían matar a L y eso es lo ultimo que el deseaba. Tuvo una idea rápida, vio como Misa aventaba a Elle, entonces rápidamente anoto al líder de los guardias en la Death Note que tenia a su alcance, para que ordenara que dispararan todos a Misa.

Rem entonces anoto primero a los guardias, y Light aprovecho eso para quitarle la death Note, Rem murió y después los guardias que quedaban atraparon a Misa.

Elle y Light terminaron agotados, entonces Elle sintió algo de dolor en su pecho y cayo desmayado. Solo escucho como Light lo llamaba. Cerró los ojos y no supo más.

* * *

-Lo acepto, yo soy Kira 

-Hijo¿pero por que?

-Light-kun, por que, por que lo dices¿así nada mas?

-Por que, amo a Elle

-Light-kun, sabes que esto significa que, tu --Aizawa no podía terminar la frase- Estarás condenado a morir

-Lo se, pero quisiera pedirles un favor --Miro a todos- Puedo, quedarme con Elle hasta que, mmmm¿puedo quedarme a cuidarlo hasta que el este bien?

-¿Solo eso?

-Por favor, no quiero, no quiero que el me recuerde como un insensible, quiero, quiero decirle lo que en verdad siento

-Yagami buccho --Matsuda volteo a ver al jefe

-Light, eres Kira y por eso no debería de permitir nada --Light bajo el rostro- Pero Elle te ama igual, y tu eres mi hijo. Así que esta bien.

-Gracias, papá --Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación de Elle- Elle¿estas despierto?

No hubo respuesta, Elle había sufrido algo similar a un infarto, mas, sin embargo, la causa era desconocida pero se había salvado. Ya llevaba más de 5 horas dormido.

Misa había sido confinada y morirá en unas semanas, Light, solo tendría hasta que su Elle se recuperase.

Unas tres horas después, Elle comenzó a moverse, Light se había quedado dormido y no se había dado cuenta. Elle se sentó en la cama, abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en un hospital. Se volteo y vio a Light dormir. Sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos, Light entonces se despertó.

-Light

EL aludido abrió los ojos enormemente y se alzo tan rápido que asusto a L, sonrió y abrazo fuertemente al chico.

-Elle, gracias al cielo estas bien!!!!

-¿Estabas preocupado?

-Como no estarlo, si eras tu quien sufrió el infarto

-¿Eso fue?, entonces¿por que sigo vivo?

-¿Como que por que?, por que aun no debes morir, esta vez parece que no fue por Kira --acaricio el rostro de L- Yo tenia el arma de Misa y jamás te anotaría

-¿No seria eso benéfico para ti? --Dijo tristemente, entonces sintió los brazos de Light pegarlo mas a el-Light

-Perdóname --susurro- Te dije cosas horribles, y no me di cuenta de que, yo, te amo a ti, tu modo de ser, tú forma de hablar, yo te amo, Elle Lawliet

El mayor se quedo petrificado, acababa de escuchar una confesión, pero esta vez era para el, para quien es realmente, las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-Ah, no llores, por favor --acaricio el rostro de L y besaba sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas

-Light, yo...yo, yo también te amo--Se abrazo fuertemente al chico- Yo, yo no se por que estoy llorando, pero, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo...Light

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, anda, relájate--Alzo su rostro y lo beso

Elle no lo creía¿era un sueño?, si así era ojala que nunca despertarse. Abrazo fuertemente a Light por el cuello, sintió la lengua del menor pidiendo acceso a su boca, L permitió el acceso y se sentía arder con cada movimiento de la lengua de su amante.

Ambos se fueron recostando en la cama y Light comenzaba a meter sus manos bajo la sudadera del mayor, L entonces comenzó a agitarse bastante, Light al notarlo se alejo rápidamente.

-Ah, Elle ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo, algo, cansado --Light puso su mano en la frente del joven y noto que estaba bastante caliente (tenia fiebre, malpensadas)

-Por dios, mejor descansa --lo recostó bien en la cama y lo arropo- Anda, duerme un poco mas

-¿estarás aquí cuando me levante?--Pregunto preocupado

-Para siempre, Elle --lo beso dulcemente-Ahora duerme mi amor

-Si --sonrió y cerró sus ojos, Light se quedo sentado a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches mientras su mirada se tornaba triste.

-Estaré a tu lado siempre, aunque no sea físicamente, yo te voy a proteger

* * *

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, L disfrutaba cada momento a lado de Light, 3 semanas después de aquel incidente por fin pudo salir, pero aun no estaba bien, necesitaba descanso y preocuparse lo menos posible, Light se encargaba de eso mimándolo y haciéndolo reír. 

Con el paso de las semanas Light sabia donde hacerle cosquillas a L para que este terminara riendo como todo un niño, donde besarlo para que sus mejillas se coloraran de un tono rosa tan suave que lo hacia ver tan o mas dulce que sus postres.

Sabia que decirle para que el suspirara o solo sonriera hermosamente y susurrara un "Light" suavecito.

Pasado un mes, L estaba casi recuperado, pero aun había algo que el quería hacer antes de que Light dejara de mimarlo tanto -Ya que el no estaba ni por enterado del asunto de la muerte y condena de Yagami Light- y esa noche lo pidió.

-Mañana?

-Elle esta casi recuperado, solo les pido que lo cuiden bien--Hizo una reverencia y subió a la habitación de L

-Elle se sentirá destrozado

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Light lo quiere así, nos odiaría si no lo hacemos --El jefe Yagami hablo- Y, aunque sea mi hijo y quiero salvarlo, el también lo desea así...

Light subió a la habitación, suspiro, ese era el día en que debía despedirse de su amado Elle, entro y vio a L esperándolo sentado en la orilla de la cama

-Elle?

-Light --lo volteo a ver- ¿me amas?

-¿por que la pregunta? --se sentó a lado de L- Sabes que si, te amo mas que a mi vida misma

-Light --se acurruco en su pecho- Yo, mmmm, este, tú y yo, si --volteo la cara- Si nos amamos así¿podríamos hacer el amor?

-¿Que? --Se sorprendió un poco ante la extraña petición de su novio

-Yo, quisiera que...lo hiciéramos

-Elle, pero aun estas débil, y te podría hacer --Vio la cara de su novio suplicarle-No pongas esa cara amor

-Pero Light...

Light suspiro, quizás, al estar L ya un poco mejor no le afectaría tanto, además, esa era su ultima noche juntos, que más daba, así L seria feliz.

Tomo el rostro de su novio y comenzó a besarlo, bajo sus manos a la cintura y lo coloco sobre sus piernas. Se separaron del beso y Light comenzó a lamer el cuello del detective, L comenzó a morder su labio inferior ante tal oleada de placer.

Cayeron recostados y Light comenzó a quitarle la sudadera, beso su pecho y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, L gemía y mordía su dedo índice tratando de no soltar una grito.

Light se quito su ropa rápidamente y termino de desnudar a L. Se quedo viéndolo un momento, el mayor volteo su rostro sonrojado y Light se acerco a su cuello mordiéndolo haciendo que L gritara por primera vez.

Con su mano derecha jugaba con uno de los pezones de L y con la otra masturbaba su miembro ya bastante excitado. Elle apretaba las cobijas fuertemente, era demasiado placer, comenzaba a perderse en ese mar y gemía el nombre de su amante.

Light acerco su mano a la boca de Elle, este la toma y comenzó a lamerla y jugar con cada dedo. Light se excitaba aun más solo de ver eso. Cuando lo considero necesario, alejo su mano y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Busco la entrada del mayor e inserto un dedo provocando que Elle abriera aun mas la boca dándole a Light mas espacio para jugar con la lengua de su amante, comenzó a moverlo en círculos y L rompió el beso aferrándose a Light y gimiendo como nunca.

Ya tenia en su interior tres dedos moviéndose, L se sentía en la gloria, era demasiado placer, incluso había comenzado a mover sus caderas en busca de mas, Light disfrutaba con eso, quería decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Saco su mano y beso a L por todo el rostro, lo coloco sobre el y sintió la delirante estreches de su amante cubrir su miembro. Elle se aferro a Light casi enterrando sus uñas en la piel de Light.

Light tomo el miembro de L y comenzó a masturbarlo intentando que olvidase el dolor, comenzó a moverse y sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, eran las lagrimas de L, busco los labios del mayor y lo beso, beso sus mejillas, su frente y mordió su oído buscando que se concentrara en disfrutar.

Poco a poco el dolor se iba y solo se escuchaban los gemidos y ruegos de L por más. Light lo recostó y llevo sus piernas a sus hombros buscando entrar aun mas en el. Cuando por fin llego a su punto más sensible, Elle no paraba de gritar "Mas rápido, mas, mas!!! ahhh, siii", Light solo aumentaba su velocidad, besaba su boca, lamía su cuello y con su mano libre masturbaba su miembro.

-Ahhh, ya...ya no aguanto maaaaas!!!!! --Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la presión que ejercía en ellos al aferrarse a las cobijas- AHHHH, LIGHT!!! AHHH TE AMO...AAAHHH, AHHHHHHH!!!

-Mmm, yo...ahh...a...hhhhhte...ahhhhh yo también!!!! --lo beso nuevamente y entonces L llego a su limite rompiendo el beso y con un grito que debió retumbar por todo el lugar.

Light no tardo mucho en venirse dentro de L, gritando el nombre de su novio igual o más fuerte que L. Cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón, Light salio del interior de L y se recostó a su lado, L se acurruco en su pecho y cayo dormido. Light se quedo observándolo unos momentos, pero no aguanto mucho, estaba agotado y cayo igualmente en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Si, a estas alturas han de decir.¿Y ryuuk? Am, pues lo omiti XDDDD perdon. 

Ahora, el capitulo que sigue…sera el ultimo si pero.Veran una sorpresa integrada unicamente por esta vez espero os guste.

Light/L.- totally Shock!

Am…adios o-o ...estos niños se han traumado y...bueno  
mejor dejen reviews n.nUUU


	4. You raise me up to more than I can be

**You raise me Up**

**Y tu me elevas mas alla de lo que puedo ver**

**Death**

1.- No me maten!!! Ya sabían que acabaría así, así que no me golpeen o algo

2.- YO advertí

Light.-Y QUE?! Solo por eso!!!!!!

L.--aura negra Light-….kun

Au, se me han traumado.Bueno, también aprovecho para decir que, Another Note estará suspendida hasta que o, tenga MUCHO tiempo para pasar el capitulo (gomen) o, salga de vacaciones. También, debido a que eh tenido mucha tarea, estuve escribiendo de infraganti otro fic….casi acabado. En cuanto tenga los capis divididos, prepárense a ver un nuevo fic mío… 

_**You raise me Up to more than I can Be**_

**_CAPITULO ULTIMO  
Death_**

**_Note._**

* * *

Despertó con un dolor en la espalda, trato de sentarse y entonces se percato que estaba solo. Sonrió y pensó "_Debe estar abajo desayunando, me he quedado dormido_", se levanto y se vistió. 

Mientras bajaba noto que el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, comenzó a preocuparse por eso pero pensó que en cuanto viera a Light no habría nada que temer.

No había nadie, busco por todos lados y nadie, entonces.

-Ryuuzaki?

-Watari¿donde esta Light?

-...-No hubo respuesta

-¿donde esta Light?--Insistía mas no obtenía respuesta, no podía estar pasando eso, no podía-¡CONTESTAME!

-El, debe de estar apunto de ser ejecutado --dijo bajando el rostro

-¿POR QUE?--Grito, se sentía desesperado¿por que pasaba esto¿por que ahora?, justo cuando se sentía mas feliz que nunca.

Salió corriendo de ahí, Watari trato de detenerlo pero L ya iba muy lejos, no podía permitirlo, no podía aceptarlo, Light le había dicho que estaría con el por siempre, lo había prometido¡LO HABIA DICHO!

Llego a la jefatura de policía, no había ni un alma cerca¿donde estaban¿como podría evitarlo?. Recordó entonces el lugar donde mataban a los criminales, Yagami-san le había mostrado ese lugar por petición suya.

Corrió lo más que pudo, quizás, solo quizás, aun podría llegar y detener eso.

* * *

-Yagami Light, has sido condenado a muerte inmediata por ser el asesino Kira¿aceptas ser el? 

-Si

-¿Reconoces que eres Kira?

-Si

-¿No tienes alguna defensa?

-Ninguna

-Entonces procederemos

Light estaba atado a una silla, ni siquiera había replicado o puesto alguna defensa. Estaba consiente de que esto debía ser rápido. Lo hacia por que, si seguía vivo, L estaría en peligro y el hecho de que casi lo perdió por ser Kira lo hacia llenarse de valor para aguantar esa sentencia.

Vio como un doctor se le acercaba con una jeringa, seria rápido, un piquete y listo, caería en un sueño eterno.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, todo quedo a oscuras y sintió que alguien o desataba. ¿Quien era?, lo jalaron y lo sacaron de ahí, y por fin vio quien lo había liberado.

-ELLE!!!!! --Sintió que su sangre se helaba¿Por que lo hacia?

-Rápido Light, a este punto ya deben saber que te saque!

-NO!, Elle por favor, detente, vete tu!--se zafó de L

-No quiero que te mueras!!!, no te quiero perder!!!!

-Merezco esto!

-Light por favor!, dijiste que viviríamos juntos¿recuerdas?, me lo prometiste!!!

-No podemos!!!

-SI PODEMOS!!! Por favor Light, ven conmigo!!!

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en la terraza del edificio. Light tenía la mano de L bien sujeta y L estaba descansando sobre su pecho. 

-Light

-¿si?

-Cuando me recupere¿Vivirías conmigo?

-¿Juntos? --sonrió - hum, no estaria mal.

-Si, jejeje, en una casa pequeña

-Mejor mediana, para que podamos adoptar muchos niños--soltó la mano de su novio y lo abrazo por al cintura- Tendrá un enorme jardín

-Será azul!!

-¿el jardín?

-No!, tonto, la casa --rió y fingió darle un golpe en la cabeza

-Jajajaja, con ventanas rojas

-Y un techo rojo!!!

-Con una terraza

-Y una habitación con techo de vidrio para ver las estrellas

-Y, tendrá un ventanal, para poder ver la puesta de sol --suspiro- estará en las orillas de una playa para ver el mar, y siempre ir ahí a nadar

-Te golpeare con la arena

-Yo te perseguiré--le jalo suavemente una de sus mejillas

-Jajajaja, Será genial vivir ahí, en cuanto este bien la mandare a construir

-Claro --su mirada se torno triste- Y jamás nadie nos molestara

-No habrá nada que nos pueda hacer sentir mal

-Claro, nada

* * *

Los policías ya los habían acorralado, L seguía insistiendo en que Light debía tener una segunda oportunidad, pero el jefe de la policía se negaba a oír mas. 

-Dispárenles a ambos

-NO! --Light rápidamente quito a L- Vete ahora!

-NO SIN TI!!! Si tengo que morir aquí, será contigo!!!

-QUE NO!!! --L lo alejo y lo cubrió-Elle lárgate!!!

-NO!, dijiste que...tu...tu dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre!!!

-Por favor, elle!!! --no tuvo opción

-Preparen, apunten

Los guardias dispararían en cualquier instante, lo aventó logrando noquearlo, lo ultimo que sintió fueron los disparos pero, cubrió a L, no dejaría que le hicieran daño, nunca.

L comenzó a cerrar los ojos, veía caer gotas de algo rojo, sentía sus lagrimas salir. Se lo había prometido, si, todo era una sueño, una horrorosa pesadilla, cerro los ojos y pensó, "Cuando despierte, el va a estar ahí, si, entonces nos iremos, viviremos en esa casita a un lado del mar. Si, todo acabara cuando despierte" y, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Sintió algo calientito sobre si, abrió los ojos y se levanto. Vio al rededor¿un hospital?, no podía entender nada, era como si algo doloroso no quisiera ser recordado. Sintió, entonces, algo húmedo en sus mejillas, comenzó a buscar con desesperación algo, a alguien¿por que se sentía tan desesperado? 

La puerta se abrió, como si un resorte lo obligase, volteo a ver ese lugar y susurro algo.

-Ryuuzaki¿como sigues? --Era Yagami-san

-Light

-¿Eh?

-¿donde, donde esta?

-Ryuuzaki, tranquilízate por favor --lo tomo de los hombros y le hablo despacio- Light murió, protegiéndote, ahora estas en este hospital recuperándote¿ok?

-¿Donde esta Light? --Insistía

-Elle, por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil

-¿Donde esta?--Insistía, no lo quería creer

-Elle, Light, esta muerto.

-No es cierto

-Por favor, intenta, intenta soportar --El chico lo interrumpió nuevamente

-¿DONDE ESTA LIGHT?

-Elle, por dios tranquilízate!!!!!!

-¡NO!, tráiganme a Light!!!!! --se safó de Yagami-san- TRAIGANLO, AHORA!!!! QUIERO VERLO!!!

Los doctores no tardaron en llegar, le dieron un calmante y solo así pudo volver a dormir. Yagami-san y Watari se quedaron fuera viéndolo, eso era doloroso para todos.

-Señor Yagami

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor¿podría cuidar de Elle?

-¿que?

-No creo que sea correcto llevarlo a la Wammy's House conmigo

-Pero no creo que el pueda soportar estar en mi casa

-Siento que solo así, comprenderá la triste verdad, se que parece cruel pero, no tengo una idea mejor.

-Comprendo.

Y así, pasadas unas dos semanas, Souichiro Yagami llevo a Elle a su casa. Mas no era el mismo Elle de antes, ya casi no comía y solo se la pasaba insistiendo en que Light debería llegar, que Light lo iría a ver, que Light no estaba muerto.

En cuanto se entero de que Yagami-san lo llevaría a su casa, Elle pareció sonreír, Yagami-san le pregunto el por que de ese gesto.

-¿Ahí estará Light no?

-Elle

-Que bien, veré a Light, jejejeje, estaré en su casa --Sonrió y vio la ventana, estaba sonriendo mas, sin embargo, sus ojos no mostraban nada mas que tristeza.

Llegaron a la casa, entraron y la señora Yagami junto con Sayu les dieron la bienvenida.

-Bien Elle, ellas son mi Hija y mi esposa --Señalo a su mujer- Yagami Sachiko y --Señalo a la pequeña- Yagami Sayu

-Es un placer conocerlas --Hizo una reverencia

-El placer es nuestro! --Las dos mujeres hicieron lo propio.

El detective comenzó a mover la cabeza, buscaba a alguien, los tres miembros de la familia vieron ese gesto con mucha tristeza.

-Oh, cierto, apenas son la 1, falta una hora para que salgan los estudiantes de universidad, jejeje --Sonrió, Yagami-san lo tomo de los hombros y lo comenzó a llevar a su "habitación".

Se paro en al puerta y le pidió a L que la abriera. Entro y cuando vio el lugar, rápidamente volteo con Yagami-san.

-Pero este es el cuarto de --No pudo hablar mas y entro, tomo a almohada y comenzó a llorar, se aferro a las cobijas y por fin, su corazón acepto la verdad.

Sayu se acerco a el y le comenzó a hablar, el no quería oír nada, pero entonces sintió algo peludito.

-Este oso me lo regalo Onii-chan cuando entre a la escuela. Me la pasaba llorando mucho tiempo y dijo que no tenia por que hacerlo. --La niña estaba llorando- Dijo que no importa, en cualquier circunstancia, cuan lejos este alguien querido, siempre estará cerca si tu lo deseas--siguió llorando y le dio el peluche a Elle.

El chico la abrazo y sonrió nuevamente de un modo sincero. Parecía que al fin, había dejado de lamentarse y tratar de vivir en nombre de Light.

* * *

Conforme pasaban las semanas, todos se habían acostumbrado, incluso Elle había dejado un poco sus raros hábitos y comenzaba a ser Feliz. Ayudaba a Sayu con la tarea, aunque esta nunca le entendiese y se fuera corriendo a la hora de comer, también ayudaba a la señora con los platos y trato de aprender a cocinar. 

Mas nunca nadie sospecho que todo era una mascara. Tras haber pasado casi dos meses. Elle desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La mayor parte de la policía japonesa hizo hasta lo imposible por tratar de hallarlo. No había rastros, ni pistas de que lo hubiesen secuestrado. Sin embargo, lo encontraron.

Estaba cerca del puente que conectaba uno de los cementerios mas importantes de Japón con la ciudad. Tenía marcas en las muñecas, se había suicidado. Cerca del lugar donde su amado Light estaba enterrado. Antes le había ido a dejar unas flores y una carta. Ahora estaban juntos.

Ahora nadie los separaría jamás. Ahora al fin estaban juntos y felices.

Al fin. Si nada ni nadie, que pudiera alejarlos.

_"Hola._

_Quizás, sea demasiado tarde cuando alguien lea esto. Pero espero puedan comprenderme._

_La única razón por la que yo podía seguir vivo era por Light._

_Nunca tuve nada, ni a nadie._

_Ni siquiera conocí a mis padres._

_Y, entonces llego el._

_Alguien por quien yo podía escalar las más altas montañas._

_Alguien que me hacia capaz de caminar en las tormentas sin temer._

_Alguien que me hacia sentir fuerte._

_La única persona que me pudo elevar, y mantenerme ahí._

_Por esa persona._

_Yo doy mi vida._

_Por ser la única._

_Que me elevo a los cielos._

_Atte__.-__ Elle __Lawliet__ d' Yagami"_

Fin

Light/L.-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

No sean chillones –llorando peor- esto fue doloroso para mi, no me gusta hacer cosas así, pero, pero…lo hago por el bien del fandom!! BUAAAAAAAA

Espero les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mi (lo soñé xD) ahhh es todo.Espero de todo xD menos tomates y virus. OO adiós.


End file.
